


You Tease

by copperblue



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Elevators, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Misunderstandings, Short One Shot, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 03:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperblue/pseuds/copperblue
Summary: Based on the 'You tease' meme - you've all seen it! Not sure who made it, but thank you to you! I'm obsessed with them being in that damned elevator - sorry (not sorry).





	You Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited. Mostly dialogue. Written exactly how it came out of my brain, which is to say, not very descriptive. I'll leave that up to you.

"Lena, I want to tell you something."

The nervousness in her best friends voice, instantly has Lena's attention. "What is it Kara?" Seeing Kara nervously fiddle with an invisible thread, Lena tries to reassure her friend. "Whatever it is, you can tell me." she says with a warm smile.

Kara drops her gaze, fiddles with her glasses, glances up again, before losing her nerve and averting her eyes. "I... I... "

Lena had seen Kara nervous many times but never had she been this bad. Not with her, anyway. "Kara - " Lena almost laugh's, but seeing Kara warring with herself stopped her.

"I..." Still unable to find the words, Kara huffs in frustration before ripping her shirt open.

Lena's eyes widen in shock as she stares at Kara's chest. Lena Luthor is very rarely left speechless, but trust Kara Danvers to leave the CEO unable to form a single word.

Unnerved by Lena's silence, Kara suddenly feels the need to find the words, any words. "I've wanted to tell you for so long..."

Lena's eyebrow quirks in amusement, "And this is how you chose to do it? By flashing me in an elevator?"

Confusion causes Kara to crinkle, "What? No...I..." Lowering her gaze, Kara flushes with embarrassment. She's not wearing her supersuit. How could she forget? Quickly fumbling to cover herself up she stutters, "Oh Ra - ...I...That's not what I meant to..." Kara trails off as Lena reaches out to calm her down. Taking her hands in her own, she gently pulls Kara's away from where they are clutching her shirt.

"Don't cover up." she whispers in a slightly breathless voice. "You're beautiful."

Kara frowns in confusion. "I am?" she asks.

Now Lena really does laugh. "Kara, you're the most beautiful person I've ever known, and you don't even know it." Suddenly her voice turns serious, thick, as she whispers, "But I'd like to show you, if you'd let me?"

Kara wasn't really sure what was going on right now, but Lena had a way of making her want to give Lena anything she wanted. Still confused, she replied, "Ummm... Ok..."  
Not taking her eyes of Kara's, Lena slowly leans in to kiss her. She feels Kara's initital shock as their lips meet, almost causing Lena to pull away, thinking she had mistaken Kara's answer, but then she feels Kara relax into the kiss. It is soft. Unhurried. After a moment, Lena pulls away, leaning her forehead against Kara's, cupping her face in her hands. 

"I've wanted to do that since you first stumbled into my office."

Stunned, Kara is unsure of what to say. "You have? I - "

The ting of the elevator bell does nothing to bring her down from the sudden high she is on.

"Saved by the bell. You'd better button up that shirt." smirks Lena.

Lena exits the elevator leaving a still shocked Kara to quickly do her shirt back up, before stumbling after her. By the time she catches up with Lena, Alex is opening the door.

"Hi." 

"Alex." says Lena in greeting as Alex's eyes narrow at Lena's business-like manner, before widening as she catches sight of her dishevelled sister.

"Come in," she says in a falsely cheerful tone.

"Thank you. I brought ice-cream." Lena states as she enters the apartment, holding up a large grocery bag. 

"I can see that." Smiles Alex. "Ruby, do you want some ice-cream?" 

The young girl nodded her confirmation as Lena greeted her with a hug, before parking herself on the sofa next to her.

"Kara, would you help me dish it out, please?" Alex asked in a firm voice.

"Sure." Kara, dragged her eyes from where Lena was getting settled with Ruby, and followed Alex to the kitchen.

"Ok spill. What's going on?" nudged Alex in a loud whisper. Kara felt her cheeks go crimson, as a mixture of guilt and embarrassment engulfed her. 

"W-what? N-nothing." she stuttered.

"Oh my god! Did you and Lena make out?" Alex cried in astonishment. Afraid, Lena might hear, Kara tried to shush her sister.

"Sshhh. Noooo. Alex!" 

A smug look plastered itself to Alex's face. "You're a terrible liar Kara. Besides, why is your face smeared with her lipstick, and your shirt done up wrong?"

Glancing down at her shirt, she realised it was done up wrong. Busted. "Ok, yes. We... 'made out' as you put it."

Alex squealed in excitement, causing Kara to roll her eyes. "I knew it! Wait til I tell Winn I've won the bet!"

"Wait, what bet?" 

Quickly changing the subject, Alex grinned as she said, "Looks like you did more than just kiss...huh...?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. 

Kara hastily re-buttoned her shirt. "No! That's not what... I was going to tell her I'm Supergirl, but I kind of forgot I'm not wearing my suit." finished the Superhero rather sheepishly. "And Lena thought... well... and... one thing led to another."

"Yeah it did." grinned Alex, chosing to see the funny side. 

"Seriously Alex? Can you stop acting like a thirteen year old for a moment?" asked an exasperated Kara.

Sobering up, and painting a serious face, Alex apologised. "Sorry. So, do you like her?"

"Rao yes!" giggled Kara. I mean just look at her! She's brilliant and kind, and good, and the strongest woman I know. Aside from you." Kara hastens to add, unnecessarily. 

"And hot!" adds Alex.

"Soooo hot!" agrees Kara with another giggle. 

Lena looks over to where the sisters are giggling like schoolgirls in the kitchen. Catching her watching them, they instantly pretend to turn serious, and dish out the ice-cream before it melts. 

"To be continued..." whispers Alex as they make their way to the lounge.


End file.
